


Pillowtalk

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: A present for my friend and based on a lovely pic!





	

Title: Pillowtalk  
Disclaimer: Same as always! Let’s put on the broken record of disclaimer!! *pops it on*  
Warnings: AU, PWP, OOC, lemon, yaoi, voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbation, sap, and some humor.  
Pairings: 2+4, 2x5, 2x4x5  
Rating: NC-17 or bust!  
Note: This is for Corazon and that hot piccie he made!! (Check out on Fanart for the ‘Mouthful of Pillow’ *purrs*) He was sooooooo evil and then he kept encouraging me! Gah we are a pair!! ANYHOO!! Enjoy and please review!!

 

“So what’s he like?”

Duo looked up in surprise from his book and smirked at the aqua eyes that were watching him playfully. “Why Q! I don’t know what you are talking about!” Duo exclaimed innocently as he batted his eyes and grinned.

Snorting as he came over and sat on the couch next to Duo, Quatre poked his friend. “Yea right…come on! I want to know what he’s like! Does he make noises?” he asked as he tugged Duo’s book away after book-marking it.

Snickering softly, Duo rolled his eyes. He looked thoughtful, then got an evil gleam in his eyes. “Want to find out for yourself?” he asked lowly as he leaned closer to Quatre.

Eyes widening in surprise, Quatre watched his longhaired friend for a minute before grinning just about as evilly. “Oh yes…I do indeed,” he purred out, surprising Duo as he leered…which is very interesting to see on a rather angelic face.

Smirking finally, Duo got up and took Quatre’s hand. “Come on…he’s still sleeping,” he said softly with a wink.

Chuckling lowly as he held tightly to Duo’s hand, Quatre followed his friend out. “Wear him out?”

“Damn straight! You can’t resist him!” Duo purred out before licking his lips. Quatre moaned lightly in anticipation as they went up the stairs slowly and came to Wufei and Duo’s room. They peeked in and saw a very lovely sight indeed.

A golden body barely covered by the white sheet lay buried in the pillows, black silken hair covering the slumbering face. Muscled arms wrapped themselves around one pillow as the face buried itself deeper into the pillow underneath it with a soft mumble of dreams unknown. They watched as the barely covered ass ground slightly into the mattress, both uncovered legs spreading slightly before twining once more with the sheet. One knew that the dream was a VERY nice one…

Putting a finger to his lips in a gesture of silence, Duo led the way in, Quatre right behind him, his eyes wide with growing desire as they traveled over the golden body before them. Smirking, Duo gestured to Quatre to stop and watch then took off his shirt, his smirk widening as he heard the soft intake of breath from the young man behind him. Moving silently, Duo went over to the bed and sat down on the bed delicately. Slowly, carefully, he moved the sheet down, revealing all of the Chinese man to their eyes as he slept. With a lustful grin, Duo ran a slow finger down the cleft revealed, cocking an eyebrow in amusement as Wufei moaned softly and buried his face more as his lower body shifted towards the teasing touch.

Slowly, Duo pressed a finger into Wufei, testing to see how loose his lover still was. Another moan, echoed softly by Quatre, came from the ebony haired man as he shifted again, hips bucking in obvious pleasure. Carefully, Duo began moving his finger in and out, starting a rhythm that Wufei quickly picked up. With a soft gasp, Wufei arched up suddenly, awakened as he climaxed. Panting softly, he fell forward again, burying his face in his pillow in pleasure.

Smirking, Duo removed his finger and winked at Quatre before leaning in. “Good morning, lover,” he purred out softly as he ran a hand down Wufei’s back slowly.

Moaning as he arched like a cat into the touch, Wufei turned his face and smirked slightly at his lover. “Nice way to wake me…have a reason? I was having a great dream,” he murmured huskily.

“Would it happen to include me and maybe…another…in it?” Duo asked innocently as he slowly kneaded Wufei’s butt, causing the other young man to moan with growing desire.

Eyes opening once again, Wufei smirked as he caught sight of Quatre over Duo’s shoulder before he looked back at his lover. “Why yes…it had a blond with us…” he purred out as he arched into Duo’s hand.

“Really now? How interesting…” Duo purred out as well, grinning widely. So his lover understood…

“Would you like it to be reality?” he asked as he sat back so the ebony eyes could lock onto Quatre, who was watching them, face flushed and obviously aroused.

“Mmmm…oh yes. A nice sandwich….” Wufei murmured in delight as he ground his hips slightly into the mattress under him. “You taking him while he pushes himself into me with his big cock.” He smirked as they both moaned in desire. When Wufei talked dirty, you’d best be aroused!

“You don’t…mind?” Quatre whispered softly as he came towards them slowly.

Smirking, Duo stood up and undid his pants, letting them fall to the ground to stand naked before them. “Hell no, Q! Seeing you take Wufei while I get to take you is…such a lovely dream,” he replied lowly, grinning as Quatre’s eyes traveled over him slowly. A pink tongue flickered out to wet dry lips and Duo moved in to follow that tongue back into its home with his own.

Quatre moaned softly as his hands came up; clutching at the strong arms that held him close to the powerful body. His clothes fell swiftly and soon their hands were traveling over bare skin. Gasping softly as he arched closer to Duo, Quatre’s head fell to the side as Duo ran his hands over the blond’s body, exploring the soft pale skin and rippling muscles. He blinked hazily as Duo moved away and directed him towards the bed, where Wufei was watching them with darkening eyes as his head lay on the pillow.

Kissing lightly along Quatre’s chin, Duo whispered huskily, “Go ahead and take him…he’s all ready.” Quatre’s eyes widened as he saw the shimmering of lube around the spread cheeks and the flushed look that Wufei gave him as he shifted slightly and spread his legs, raising his ass higher. Quatre bit off a moan as he moved in and draped himself across the golden body, kissing the puckered lips as he pushed himself into the moaning Chinese man. He groaned as he felt three fingers swiftly prepare him, looking over his shoulder as Duo smirked at him. The longhaired man leaned in as Quatre balanced on one hand to hold Duo’s hand in him and they kissed passionately. Wufei groaned softly, muffling it as he bit his pillow with pleasure as Quatre pushed into him slowly.

Duo shifted then and came in behind Quatre, his legs twining with the other two’s as he began to push into Quatre. Both young men groaned loudly as Quatre was pushed farther into Wufei by Duo’s move in and they all panted softly as they tried to adjust. Quatre’s head fell back in bliss as Duo began to move within him, thrusting forward hard to push the blond hard into Wufei. The pillow muffled Wufei’s cries as he arched and buried his face in it, pushing back onto them in an obvious plea for more.

They began moving hard together, striving to reach the edge with each other as their moans filled the room. With a cry, Quatre came first, filling Wufei as he was overwhelmed by the combined sensations of taking Wufei while being taken. Wufei was next, his neck straining as his head shot back and he arched sharply. Duo wasn’t far behind them as he filled Quatre with his release, a sharp cry of pleasure coming from him as he shuddered. They collapsed together on top of Wufei, panting for air as their shudders slowed to a stop.

“Oh man…now THAT was pillowtalk!” Duo groaned out, grinning as the other two laughed lightly in agreement.

~Owari


End file.
